Fall detection apparatuses are known, referred to using the acronym IWAD (isolated worker alarm device) or IWP (isolated worker protection), which are intended to be worn by a worker and configured to detect a loss of verticality by this worker. When a loss of verticality is detected, these apparatuses are configured to trigger an alarm and contact a remote assistance center, so as to rescue the worker.
These known apparatuses are typically used by workers required to work alone, for example in industry, construction or merchandise transport.
These known apparatuses have the drawback of not making it possible to detect a fall with a level change, or to differentiate between an accidental fall, for which assistance must be provided to the worker, and a controlled fall, in which no assistance is necessary. An example controlled fall is when a worker jumps on purpose from a low height, for example a stepladder or a truck cab. Thus, these apparatuses incur the risk of not detecting a real fall, when they needlessly trigger false positives.
Apparatuses are also known described in documents US 2006/282021 A1, US 2012/119904 A1, US 2006/049950 A1 and FR 2785073 A1.